


Results: [Redacted]

by rowanthestrange_yugihell



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanthestrange_yugihell/pseuds/rowanthestrange_yugihell
Summary: The new prototype Duel Disk works with the deepest parts of your mind to allow for faster plays, personal creative flair, and a more intense experience.But it's also doing /this/.





	

He blames the new Duel Disks.

It’s his own fault, they react to the subconscious quite as well as the conscious. Better in fact. At least his seems to, no matter how much he tries to fix it.

“Please stop.” His voice comes out more monotone and tired than the bark of an order he was hoping for. 

The Blue Eyes continues to gently lick the Dark Magician’s face. The other monster seems to have got quite used to it, looking at the dragon fondly, if somewhat bemusedly.

This is why he doesn’t record these sessions any more.

“So…” Comes the velvety voice from across the room.

Kaiba sighs. About a third of all the simulated duels end this way now. He watches the Dark Magician raise its hand and gently stroke the Blue Eyes’ nose. It makes a happy, entirely unthreatening, trilling noise. He allows himself to groan more loudly. It’s not like anyone can hear him anyway.

“Have you considered,” says Atem, as the Dark Magician kisses his Dragon’s nose, causing it to happily flop over onto its back. “That they might just have the right idea?” He finishes, eyes burning into Kaiba’s.

“Simulation terminated.”


End file.
